1: Morgan Weasley's First Year Of Hogwarts
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: Follow Morgan Weasley in her First Year of Hogwarts with Valentines Day Troubles, Quidditch Tournaments, and many Adventures! Placed during the 3RD GENERATION (Anyone Suprised?) with appearances of the Second and First! R&R!
1. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

**A/N: This is a sequel to my first fan fiction, My Life Is So Complicated. I know. I wrote it a long time ago. And it's a bit hard to understand. So, I recommend you don't read it. Its just saying that Morgan Weasley didn't get her magical abilities until her 8th birthday. Well all know she was supposed to get them at 7. But yeah. So this is her first year of Hogwarts, not all of them will be named that by the way, and I hope you enjoy it! R&R! Oh and Disclamier: I am not J.K. Rowling(Would I get sued if I said I was? :P). Only the plot belongs to me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters **

"GET UP!" Jessica Weasley yelled for the ninth time, throwing a pillow at her young sister. "We are going to be late because of _you_!"

Morgan Weasley sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyelids. She had been wanting to go to Hogwarts for 3 years and she stayed up late last night reading all about it.

The aroma of Strawberry Pancakes filled her room through her air vents. Morgan hurriedly got up and put on her clothes and brushed her teeth. Hermione made sure that all of the Weasley kids had their stuff packed last week, so Morgan was fully prepared. At least she hoped.

"Morning Mum!" Morgan said happily as she made her way down the steps.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." said Hermione hurriedly. "I need you to eat quickly, everyone has already ate and the boys are putting the bags in the car. Once you are finished, don't forget to pack your last minute stuff."

"Mum, I told you I had everything packed."

"I mean your toothbrush, deodorant, things like that." Hermione dried her hands as she had just finished washing dishes. "And don't forget to wash your plate."

"Mmkay."

"And-"

"MUM! I got it."

Hermione smiled. "Ok. See you in the car."

Morgan got up as soon as Hermione left and washed her plate. She was so excited! She went upstairs and packed all her "last minute" items.

She got outside as soon as she used the bathroom (Hermione made them use the bathroom every time they went somewhere.) just to see Ron closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning, Morgan. Are you excited?"

"Most definitely!"

"Alright, then!"

Ron hopped in the car and Morgan got in and sat on Hugo's lap. The car was cramped, even when Hermione put a expansion car on it. Everyone was coming. Hugo, who had already graduated, came last night. Jessica failed her O.W.L.s (Twice) and her N.E.W.T.s so she is in her sixth year. Jason and Mason failed their O.W.L.s (Once) so they are in their seventh year. Emily didn't fail anything, so she is in her 2nd year. Rose, already graduated, and she is supposed to come, but she and dad aren't quite getting along yet, they do sometimes, because mum did something to him (They made us go to Grandma Weasley's house for the night. Rose, Hugo, and Jason and Mason know. Also Jessica, but Morgan doesn't. Emily just doesn't pay attention.) . No one made it threw their year without failing. Hopefully that wouldn't be Morgan.

They arrived shortly at King Cross station. They walked past a few trains until they saw platform Nine and Three Quarters. Morgan had watched every last one of them repeatedly go through the wall and had come to no conclusion. Morgan knew everything about magic there is, but she just didn't get it. What happened if you stopped when you were in there? Jessica said that is why we run. But why is it called platform Nine and Three Quarters if you run through the middle, which is somewhat half? Morgan wondered why no one had asked this before.

"Ready Morgan?" a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Hmm, what?"

It was Ron who had asked. "Are you ready to go through?"

Morgan looked around and it was only herself and Ron standing in the area. Everybody else must have already went through. She looked at her watch. it was 10:40. Hermione always made sure they got here early.

"Yes."

Ron took her hand in his. Ron was always dramatic. "RUN!" He shouted, just loud enough the muggles didn't look at them. Morgan honestly thought they would crash into the wall if she stopped. Ron held a firm grip, so if she stopped she would get dragged along.

When Morgan saw the wall was getting closer she closed her eyes. She knew they weren't going to crash, but she just felt as though it would. She felt as though she was entering some dark closet with no oxygen. Surprisingly, she was still breathing before she could tell if she was in the wall or not, she was out.

She opened her eyes and saw what looked like everyone in the world. There was people from ages 11 to 17 with owls, toads, rats, and

Before she could finish her thought, she was whipped around and hugged, well more squeezed. She hugged the person back and she realized from the smell it a Grandma Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and smiled. Morgan smiled back, with the little bit of oxygen left in her face. Behind Mrs. Weasley she saw Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lily, and James.

"Ginny!" Morgan ran towards her aunt. Ginny didn't want any of them calling her "Aunt Ginny". She said it made her feel old.

"Hi my little princess!" Ginny spoiled everyone else except her own kids. No one knew why. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Morgan nodded. She made constant notes to herself to be cute and adorable whenever Ginny was around. No matter how embarrassing it was.

Morgan went around to all of them and hugged until her arms were tired. She hadn't seen them in a while. But the question was, where was Rose?

As if it was Merlin who heard her question, Rose appeared through the wall. Her hand was still in and out it came with Scorpius holding it. The other Malfoy's must already be there.

Ron turned around after patting Harry on the back just to wish he hadn't. He saw the two and was instantly infuriated.

"Dad-" started Rose who held out her arms for hug, smiling.

Ron's face turned red. Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, don't you dare yell at her!" said Hermione, becoming Mrs. Weasley. "You may be her father, but I am her _mother_ as well. You see her holding out her arms to give you a hug, why don't you accept it? It may be the last.

When Ron just stood there staring at Rose, Hermione whispered in his ear. His face drained from red and his cheeks turned pink.

Ron went forward to give Rose a hug and returned back to his spot in front of Harry. He said nothing to Scorpius. Hermione had did it again. _'What was she saying to him?'_ thought Morgan.

Hermione was satisfied.

"Morgan why don't you go and put your stuff on the train and talk to us from the window? Its almost time to go."

"Don't sit near the Slytherins." Ron muttered. Hermione glared.

"Okay!" said Morgan, a little bit too quickly. She couldn't help it. She was excited.

Morgan pushed her trunks up and into the train. There was a lot going on, and a little space. She pushed her trunk past people who were in the way. She ran over some of people's feet, and she said sorry. She eventually stopped thinking that they shouldn't be in the way anyway.

She found an empty compartment, Un-surprisingly. _'Just like Uncle Harry did.'_ Morgan thought. '_Then someone will come in looking for a seat.'_

Morgan slid her trunk under her seat and opened her window. She caught Hermione's eye and everyone came over. She saw George and Angelina too. Roxanne and Fred Jr. must already be on the train.

"Morgan darling." said Ginny, breaking her observation. "Why are you sitting by yourself? Don't you want to sit with your cousins? Your siblings?"

"No. I want to be just like Uncle Harry." Morgan smiled.

Everyone looked from one another. Harry mouthed "Who told her about the war?"

Morgan was confused, yet suspicious. "What war? I was talking about when Dad told me that story about when Uncle Harry and him first met."

"Oh." Ginny smiled, and everyone looked relieved. "Of course."

Morgan looked suspiciously at them, then turned her head.

George was standing at a close window, talking to Roxanne and Fred. He was in pain. He was still happy old uncle George, but everyone was cautious of him after he attempted suicide. Only Roxanne and Emily kept close by him. Just to make sure he didn't try anything. He kissed his children's heads, not as love, but as a duty. Morgan was sad for him. He saw her looking at him and smiled. What a fake smile. Although she had never really seen him smile before.

Morgan was still wondering though. Uncle Fred had died. In the war.

"Mum, what war?"

No one made eye contact with Morgan.

"Mum!"

Finally, Hermione accidentally did. Morgan stared at her. Luckily, the train slowly started to move. Morgan wanted to her answer. And she had so many more answers too.

She looked at mum both confused, angry, and horrified. "Mum!" she shouted.

Everyone waved goodbye.

Morgan was so prepared for Hogwarts, she wasn't.

"Owl us!" Hermione yelled chasing after the train.

"Mum! Don't leave me hear to die!"

But her response was drowned after they disappeared and they were on the country side.

Morgan was disappointed. Someone knew. Maybe she would ask a staff member. Or that Hagrid they talked about.

She sat down in her seat in closed the window.

She waited patiently for someone to come.

Apparently, Merlin didn't here her correctly. Emily came in and sat down.

Morgan stared. "Yes?" she asked, impatient.

Emily was looking out her window.

"Earth to Emily." said Morgan waving her hand in front of her sisters' face.

Emily looked at her. "Hi."

"What do you want." Morgan said it as a statement. Not a question.

"Oh, nothing." Emily stood up and wandered back out. _'She's a weird one._' Morgan thought. She was also angry that she didn't get to yell at her. She really wanted to yell at someone. Anyone.

Suddenly, a boy came in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Morgan spat.

The boy looked taken aback. "I'm trying to get away from those rotten Slytherins. I'm Tyrant." He held out his hand.

Morgan just ruined her chance to be like her uncle. She was probably not even going to get it back, so there is no point in being nice now. She turned back to the window, clearly angry. The boy took his hand back and sat down.

"Why are you still here?"

"Weasley, right?"

Morgan stared. "Um, can you like, leave?"

"Morgan Weasley? Rose talks about you all the time."

_'Rose. Rose, as in Rose, my older sister.'_ Morgan looked at him up and down. Malfoy was written all over him.

"You're the Malfoy son."

Tyrant smiled when she responded. _'He has a nice smile'_ thought Morgan.

"Yes."

Silence.

"So, are you gonna sit in here the whole time?" asked Morgan, wondering if she found her Ron.

"I was planning too." he said.

"Cool." they both looked out the window.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**A/N: You know when Rose wanted to hug Ron, I really thought about putting "Nigga, Fuck yo hug!" Lol. But it was only for a split second. Stop looking at me like that. -_- It was a thought, I wasn't really going to do it! I should stop watching videos. Jeez, but I have to admit, it would be funny if I put that. Well, to me. *Sigh* Just ignore my immature comments, k? The next chapter will be really good! Review Please! ㈶0**


	2. Bullies are Bullies

**A/N: This one is good! Trust me! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bullies are Bullies**

_"Weasley, Morgan." Professor Longbottom called._

_Morgan looked around nervously. Everyone was staring at her._

_'Lets get this done quickly, Weasley.' she told herself._

_She looked one more time behind her. Tyrant held a thumbs up and a smile._

_She walked up and sat on the stool._

_The hat was quiet._

_"HUFFELPUFF!"_

_'No!' thought Morgan._

_The Huffelpuff table cheered._

_'No!' she thought again._

_They stopped clapping. Morgan should've already gotten up._

_"Go on, Morgan." Professor Longbottom cooed._

_Morgan felt hot tears rushing down her face. 'I'm such a cry baby.' she thought._

_She ran out of the hall._

Morgan jerked up. Tyrant stared.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, although I just had a dream that I was sorted into Huffelpuff."

"What's wrong with Huffelpuff?"

"Um...Nothing. I just don't want to be sorted into that house."

"Why?"

"You are very nosy."

Tyrant was silent.

"How long has it been?" she said rubbing her eyes, even though she had a watch on.

"2 hours." Tyrant said, still staring.

"Oh. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Er..you got a little something." he gestured to her mouth.

Morgan felt around her lips until she felt something slobbery. Drool. She quickly wiped it off with her sleeve. "Ew.." she muttered.

They sat in Silence.

"Did the trolley cart already come?" asked Morgan, hoping to get his mind off of her bad sleeping habits.

He smiled that beautiful smile again. "Yes. I bought you some Bertie Bott's and some Chocolate frogs."

"Oh. Thank you. How did you-?"

"Rose eats them at our house all the time."

Morgan reached into her pocket and counted out some galleons. She handed them to Tyrant.

"What's this for?"

"Buying me the Beans and the Chocolate Frogs."

"Oh, no thanks."

Morgan stared. "What do you mean 'no thanks'?"

"I don't want it."

"But-"

"I bought you the candy because I wanted to. Anyways, it was common courtesy."

Morgan looked taken aback, but shrugged. She would slip them in his bag later.

"Do you want to share them with me?"

It was Tyrant's turn to shrug. "Sure." he reached into the bag, tasted one and spit it out.

"What flavor did you get?"

"Turnip."

Morgan was disgusted.

"Wait, how long ago was it that the trolley lady left?"

"Er...about 30 minutes after you woke up."

"So it would take about an hour for her to reach to entire train?"

"I think so. Or less."

Morgan sprinted out of the doorway and ran through every section of the train there was. She found nobody. She sighed and turned around back to her compartment.

Tyrant stared.

"What?" asked Morgan.

He still stared.

"_What_." she said, looking annoyed.

"What were you looking for?"

"Pumpkin Pasties."

Tyrant raised his eyebrows. "You like those? Rose hates them."

"Well, you really should stop comparing me to Rose. I mean, we are alike in some ways but just no." Morgan didn't mean to be mean, but she was just really angry about not getting any pumpkin pasties. She loved Pumpkin Pasties.

Tyrant looked taken aback. He look out the window.

Morgan sat down and looked into the corridor. Tyrant held out his hand. Which held pumpkin pasties.

Morgan took them and quietly murmured. "Thank You."

After a while of doing nothing, they heard some yelling in the hallway.

"Get Lost, Smith!"

A spell went flying.

"I said Get _lost!_"

Another spell.

"That's it I'm getting Shawndy!"

They heard a loud Southern-England voice.

"DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU TO GET LOST? HOLD MY WAND, WE'RE GOING TO FIST TO FIST!"

That was when a girl who looked to be about in her 3rd year marched past.

There was the sound of someone being punched, and someone yelling "Stop!".

_'I wonder where the prefects are.'_ thought Morgan.

"YOU-SHOULDN'T-HAVE-BEEN-GETTING-OFF-WITH-HER-GIRL FRIEND!" said Shawndy, punching in between each word.

"There you go, Veronica. He shouldn't be showing his face around much anymore. Seeing as she doesn't have one."

There was a squeal of delight and Shawndy marched past. She caught Tyrant's eye, who was staring at her. She slid open the apartment.

"What are you looking at?"

Tyrant stared.

Morgan stared.

She picked up Tyrant by his shirt.

"I said. What. Are. You. Looking. At."

Tyrant still stared.

Morgan was so scared. She wasn't like everyone else. She wasn't automatically a brave like everyone else. But...she was smart.

"You know." started Morgan. "He's a Malfoy." She felt her cheeks getting red. Either she was about to cry and beg that Shawndy didn't punch in Tyrant's face, or she was embarrassed about this distraction overall.

Both Tyrant and Shawndy stared at Morgan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Shawndy, chuckling.

"Well," Morgan leaned closer. "The Malfoy's can do things with their minds." Her eyes widened.

"Ha, I'm not going to believe that bullshit."

Shawndy pushed Morgan, still trying to figure out why Tyrant was staring at her. Morgan pulled out her wand and muttered. "_Evanesco."_

Shawndy looked at Morgan who had her wand pointed at Shawndy's feet. She looked down and screamed.

She felt her foot was, and saw nothing. Morgan had made Shawndy's foot disappear.

Morgan was shocked. She had meant to say "Engorgio" not "Evanesco". Shawndy screamed. And when she did, they thought they had lost their ears. Shawndy punch Tyrant in the nose. She turned to Morgan.

_'This is the end.'_ she thought.

Shawndy raised her fists up, and everything was black.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Review Appreciated! ^_^**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat**

Morgan awoke. She was laying on one side of the compartment chairs. She turned and saw Tyrant holding a tissue on his nose.

He looked frustrated.

"OH Tyrant! I'm so sorry!"

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "Its ok. After all, you are the one who needs help."

Morgan pulled her trunk from under her seat and looked in her bags until her found her mirror.

She felt her eye. "Oh no!"

"I got you some ice." Tyrant smiled weakly and held up bad of water.

Morgan sat up and took it. "Thanks?"

"Oh sorry it melted."

"It's fine."

They sat staring out the window.

"Did any of my siblings come in?"

"Uh...siblings? Oh yeah, right, no."

"Did you go tell them?"

"Yes."

Morgan frowned.

"Did anyone come in?"

"No."

Morgan sat and stared at Tyrant.

"A prefect came though." Tyrant smiled brightly.

Morgan furrowed her brows and was silent for a while.

"You shouldn't be so grumpy. You know, I'm still here."

Morgan stared at him apologetically, with her famous blue puppy eyes.

Tyrant didn't except it. It looked like he never would. He frowned. "I'm going to go change into my robes. Hogwarts is nearing." He pointed out the window, picked out his robes from his trunk, and left.

Morgan felt bad. She had been mean to him mostly the entire ride, and all he did was cheered him up. She went to change into her robes, and went back to the compartment to find Tyrant still gone.

She waited for him the entire ride until he finally came back in when they were in Hogsmeade. Tyrant wore a huge smile.

"What?" asked Morgan, hoping he forgave her for her actions.

"We are almost there." He smiled bigger. He looked like a creep.

"Where?"

"Hogwarts."

"Er..ok?"

Tyrant's eyes widened. "Aren't you excited?"

Morgan smiled with him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The sat talking about the houses of Hogwarts until they pulled into Hogsmeade station and were called by Hagrid.

"Hello, there Morgan!" Hagrid boomed, he looked older, a lot older. Tyrant eyes widened, like everyone else's.

"Hi Hagrid." Morgan greeted. She had seen him at the Burrow for dinner a lot, so she basically knew him like family.

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called. Luckily he didn't seem to notice her eye, that went down a bit.

They all hoped on a boat as Hagrid was leading them to Hogwarts. Morgan got on a boat with Tyrant, a boy named Daniel, and a girl with black hair and wide eyes who sat quietly, and didn't introduce herself.

"I can't wait to see Hogwarts!" said Daniel excitedly.

"Me too," said Morgan. Finally. She had her trio. Now, what was next? Oh yes, find an adventure, similar to what uncle Harry did. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Hm..." Daniel said, scratching his acne filled chin. "I dunno, I'm thinking...GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted, almost dropping his paddle in the water.

"Interesting...Tyrant?"

"I'm with Gryffindor. I mean, father wouldn't be too proud, but after Scorpius, he'll be fine." Tyrant grinned, and wiped his still bleeding nose.

_'Awesome!_' thought Morgan smiling to herself. _'And we're all going for Gryffindor! What luck! But...something...no something doesn't feel right...too much luck...'_

They had arrived to the castle and walked up a long passage through some trees. When they finally arrived there was a door. That same door was opened by Professor Longbottom, who smiled. "Morgan." he nodded her way.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said, when the last of the students arrived. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"There are four houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Please wait quietly for a moment; when I return you will follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted."

Morgan squealed in excitement. A brown skinned girl, who looked a bit like Shawndy, scooted closer to Morgan. "You're Harry Potter's niece?"

Morgan suddenly frowned. "I am."

"Could you tell us what happened in the war?" she referred to the group of curious girls behind her. "Our parents won't tell."

"Well, I would like to inform you and your _group_ of _friends_ that I don't know _anything_ about the war. Even if I _did_, I wouldn't tell you. Also, I am not here at Hogwarts to be compared to by my parents, aunts and uncles, or any other relatives. Don't bring it up again." Morgan spoke quickly and furiously emphasizing most of the words. She wouldn't be another Rose, Albus, Lily, or James. She just wouldn't. The girl, and everyone who was looking her way, looked shocked at her wide vocabulary. The girl looked taken aback and muttered sorry.

"Whoa." was all Tyrant and Daniel said.

Professor Longbottom was watching. His eyes narrowed, but then he smiled. "Follow me."

They entered the hall and stared in amazement. There were candles hanging free from the ceiling. Before anyone could ask why they weren't falling, Morgan said, "Magic." and they seemed to understand.

The line stopped and Professor Longbottom turned around to face us. "Crowd around. Yes, that's good. Ok, stop, alright." He then moved aside and a old looking hat was facing us. We all stared, puzzled, when the hat opened it's mouth and started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the hat finished its song, Morgan heard the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each house table and then sat still.

Neville appeared and started calling names.

"Adams, Asher." he called. A boy with brown hair walked forward to the hat and sat on the stood. It looked easy. After a moment the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The older Gryffindors applauded, while the boy did a front flip towards the table, which earned a louder applause from all the tables. Morgan hoped they wouldn't all have to do that.

"Burley, Trinity" A girl with dark chocolate skin and long hair walked forward with a smile on her face. Trinity waved to another girl at what seemed to be the Ravenclaw table.

Neville placed the hat on her head and it yelled,

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Berun, Ashley." The same routine happened.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brown, Nathan."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Batchelor, Caleb."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Coppermore, Daniel."

Morgan noticed it was the boy who was in her boat. He ran up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Morgan frowned. They were all supposed to be in Gryffindor. He smiled at her, but she did not return it.

"Djvonowski, Courtney."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Djvonowski, Katie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Morgan stared, at the two, thinking they would be twins. Turns out they weren't. Which was odd. Because they had a odd last name.

Morgan tuned out everything after a while, becoming bored and still quite angry that Daniel wasn't in Gryffindor, and he was, in fact, a Slytherin. Tyrant tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Good Luck." he wiped his nose again. After that exact moment, Tyrant's name was called.

"Malfoy, Tyrant."

_'Please be Gryffindor_!' Morgan hoped for him.

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

There was an applause from Gryffindor, at least now that they knew Malfoy's weren't so perfect anymore. Morgan tuned them out again. She didn't do it purposely, she was literally bored out of her life.

"Weasley, Morgan."

**Morgan** was suddenly happy again, a wide smile on her face. She gave a thumbs up to her family, but Jessica wasn't paying attention.

The hat was placed on her head.

_**'Another Weasley?**_' said the hat, chuckling. **_'How many kids will they have?_**' Morgan frowned. That was not nice at all.

**_'Anyway, you've got the brains for Ravenclaw.'_**

Morgan eyes widened under the hat. _'Ravenclaw?_' she thought, processing through her mind.

_**'Now, now, I didn't pick your house yet.'**_

She sighed in relief.

_**'You also have the potential for Huffelpuff.'**_

Morgan gasped. Huffelpuff was the last house she wanted to be in.

_**'You wouldn't be bad in Slytherin, either.'**_

No. Heck no. Most definitely not.

_**'Why, Miss Weasley, you have the equal potential for all the houses!'**_

Morgan frowned. She did not like this hat.

_**'That is except for one.'**_

No...

_**'I am curious. Why don't we see what great things you'll do in this house?'**_

_'What?_' thought Morgan.

_**'Better be...GRYFFINDOR!'**_

* * *

**A/N: I would like to hear what you guys think. No, really, I want to know! Oh and I want you all to know I am sharing another account with my bff, and we are writing a story together! It pretty awkward because she lives in Australia and me in America! She is 14 and I am 12. SO she has a bit more of an advantage with the vocab. Anyway, the story is called A World We Are To Raise Ourselves. Not yet published, and it's AU, Harry Potter. Not much in the bio yet, but it is going to be awesome! Our characters have our names, Mine is Morgan, hers is Lynette. Its going to be WICKED! I'll tell you more in the next chapter if you're interested. :) Or you can PM me, or write it in you're review. By the way, Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
